The invention relates to a process for preparing aqueous varnishes containing mineral fillers and/or pigments. Virtually no sedimentation occurs in these varnishes.
It is common practice in the coatings industry to prepare varnishes, in particular also aqueous varnishes, which contain mineral fillers and/or pigments. However, their disadvantage is that, on storing the varnishes, not only fillers but also pigments settle out. Depending on the hardness of the deposit, it is difficult or even impossible to stir up and evenly disperse the solids in the varnish. Inorganic fillers, in addition to wax types, are used in practice as flatting agents for delustering the applied varnish film.